


Home Late

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [56]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the "Chess" theme: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Nelson/Crane, chess was their foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Late

Harry was tired. He'd been in meetings all day and by the time he walked into his house, he was ready to relax with a bourbon and spend some time with Lee, provided his lover had come over. Walking into his mostly dark house, he dropped his briefcase in his study and headed for the bedroom since he figured Lee hadn't come over. 

Walking into the bedroom he was surprised to find Lee in his pajamas and the chess set set out on the bed. He smiled it was going to be one of those nights. Lee had long since turned playing chess into a form of foreplay once his lover figured out how much he liked to watch his hands.


End file.
